Degrassi: App Story
by midnightmorgue
Summary: This is a story about the Degrassi App, with a few changes!
1. New School

Skylar walked into Degrassi. Looking around, she knew she'd get lost quickly and easily. Of course, her phone had to buzz right at that moment. Skylar checked it and saw a schedule updated to her Facerage.

It read, English, 8AM. Room: 30b

It was a little strange, but cool how this school system worked. Her old school-Although had it's good sides-was never this organized.

"Lost?" A guy whispered in her ear. She jumped and nearly knocked into him.

She turned around and saw a guy, wearing a leather jacket and a Dead Hand band shirt. "S-sorry." She muttered, blushing and looking down at her combat boots.

With a chuckle, the guy said, "It's fine, Green."

Skylar assumed the nick-name had come from her hair. Which was so black it had purple streaks, and half of her hair bright green. Or her bright green eyes that she loved so much. He walked off still chuckling to himself. She made a face but followed him. Maybe he'd been in English. If not, she was in trouble because the bell rang at that very moment.

As she followed the guy into a room, she peaked at the door. 30b. With a grin, she walked in only to realize every seat was taken, other than the one beside the Dead Hand dude. She chewed on her lip as she walked over. "Anybody sit here?"

He gave a shrug and said, "I guess they do now."

Skylar sat down and looked over. He was reading a comic book, something she loved to do in her spare time as well. She couldn't tell you how many comic books were in her room at this moment. All filled with gore, drama, vampires, or even regular horror stories.

He must have seen her staring and closed the book. "You like comics?" He asked.

She gave a small jump to the question but nodded. "Yeah, it looks full of horror." She pointed to the man on the front. He was in a straight jacket and seemed to be laughing at nothing. The words on the front read "Gothic Tales."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's really very cool. It doesn't scare you, does it?" He raised his eye brows and watched her carefully.

She shook her head and said, "Nah. I like intense stuff."

"I'm Eli." He smiled.

"Skylar.." She murmured.

"If you two are done," The teacher walked over, carrying a book in her hands. "We shall start the class. Mr. Goldsworthy, I will ask you to put your book down." She walked back to her desk and sat on top of it.

Eli leaned over to Skylar. "Hey, would you like to come with me tonight? I'm going to pick up the latest issue of Gothic Tales."

She thought about this for a minute. Did she really want to go somewhere with this guy she just met? Her mother wanted her to finally make some friends. Most people avoided her because of her punk hair, gothic clothing style, and piercings on her nose, the center of her lip, and earrings all the way up her ear. It had always been hard for her to hang out with good people. She couldn't help how she dressed, really. It was what she liked, so she wore it. Eli seemed like that kind of person himself. It may be good for her.

Finally, she nodded and maneged a small smile. "Sure."

After class eneded, she walked into the halls and bumped into Eli.

"Hey, Sky." He smirked at her. The smirk made Skylar's heart melt with enjoyment. How could he be so sexy? And how could he talk to her? She guessed he didn't have too many friends to be talking to the new kid.

Skylar waved slightly. "Sup?"

He leaned against the lockers and kicked his foot up on in. "I forgot to give you my number." And with a wink, he snatched her sidekick out of her hand and pressed a few buttons. Once he gave it back, she looked at his number which had been placed.

"Text me later. Alright, Green?" He winked at her and then walked down the hall.

Skylar thought she'd die before she even had a chance to become better friends with him.

The bell rang. Meaning lunch was here after Skylar left her World History class. She walked into the cafeteria and waited in the line. She had met nobody else that would talk to her, other than his guy named Adam. He knew Eli, and saw them talking together. He wanted to know what was up with her, and if she had any secrets that would hurt him, whatever that meant.

Now she just had to wait until that afternoon to hang out with anybody. She realized she had no other classes with the guy whom was any gothic girls dream dude. Maybe even a few gay gothic guys would fall for him.

Skylar sighed as she grabbed an apple, chocolate milk, mac & cheese, and a very small slice of lemon cake. Healthy-not-but it was a good meal.

As she walked around the lunch room, wondering where to sit, a girl called her over. She had dark skin but big, beautiful eyes. Skylar only wished she had eyes those big. "Excuse me, but do you have a few minutes to spear?" She asked. Her voice being a little annoying, but Skylar could deal with that.

She shrugged as the girl pointed for her to sit down. "What do you need?" Skylar asked.

"Well first off.." She cleared her throat. "My name is Alli Bhandari. I am working on a project for a carnival and I want this to be the best one Degrassi has ever seen!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Skylar nodded. "Alright.. Well first off; my name is Skylar. And I have no idea how to do that."

"You know how to run booths, right?" She pouted.

Skylar shrugged. "I've never worked at one before. The closest I've gotten to a carnival was a small town event with only one clown, and one booth. A food booth." She shrugged. "I'm from a small town."

Alli bit her lip. "Well, I'll teach you. But look, I really need help on this. I need help planning. I already have a few different people working on booths, and other projects."

"And you want a total stranger to help you plan?"

Alli grinned. "That's right! It'll be a good chance to get to know each other. We'll each gained a friend."

"Alright. But when-"

"Tonight. Text me! Just look up my Facerage, it has my number." Alli sang and danced out of the cafe.

Skylar sat there, wondering what just happened.

"Green! There ya are!" Eli sat down and folded his hands in front of him.

Skylar jumped. "Stalker?" She teased.

Eli chuckled to himself. "Nah, I just didn't realize we had the same lunch time. I was going to bail but wanted to find out."

"And why would you want to find me?" Skylar cocked her head to the side and watched him carefully. She couldn't quite figure him out. Why was he looking for her? And why did he want to see her?

The smirk was back on his face. "I think we're going to become great friends. I mean, I haven't scared you away yet." He shrugged.

"Because I don't scare easily." She tried smirking back, but felt as though she failed at it.

Eli chuckled and said, "So, about tonight. Still coming?"

Skylar nodded. "As far as I know. When are you leaving?"

"Right after school gets out. If you decide to come, text me at the final bell." He smirked once more and slipped out of the seat. Before she knew it, he was gone.

Why did he seem to want to hang out, but then suddenly left?


	2. Deciding Is Hard To Do

Skylar started walking to her locker but noticed a girl fixing her make up in a small mirror.

"Yo, Fi-oh-_uh_!" A girl with bright red hair waved at the make-up girl. "I'm going to class, see you in a bit?" She smiled. They made an air kiss and went their own ways.

Fiona? Like from Shrek?.. Skylar thought and searched on her FaceRange.

Fiona Coyne

Getting ready for the next class!

"Um, what are you staring at?" Fiona looked up from caking on gold eye shadow.

"Sorry.. nothing. I just.. love that outfit." Skylar cracked a small smile.

Fiona grinned and twirled around, her skirt lifting up and falling back down. Fiona was in some sort of red dress with lace around it, and lace black gloves. It almost looked like something Skylar would wear to a dance.. maybe. "I bought it in Paris, isn't it great?"

"Totally!" Skylar shifted her weight and watched the ground.

"By the way, who are you?" Fiona went back to putting on lipstick. Something clear, but still noticeable.

"Skylar. Skylar Hutchison. I'm not from around here, though. My parents moved me here." Skylar sighed.

Fiona closed her locker door and smacked her lips. "Tragic." She shrugged.

"Hey, have you heard about the carnival?"

"A.. _what_?" Fiona made a disgusted face.

"Uh- where you eat all the grease you want, ride rides, and set up booths?" Skylar explained, waving her hands around to talk.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of those. What poor people do for fun.." She shook her head and gave a dramatic sigh. "What about it?"

"I just.. figured we could do a booth together. Ya know, brainstorm and think of an idea."

"I don't think so." Fiona giggled. "It's cute though."

"Come on," Skylar said. "It think it'll be great for us both. I mean with your looks, and my brains? We could come up with the best booth!"

Fiona thought about this for a minute. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Skylar smiled. "Beautiful, Fiona." And it were true. Fiona was so beautiful, she almost did look like a princess.

Fiona grinned. "Alright. Text me tonight and I'll give you my address. Don't disappoint!" She sang and skipped off.

Yeah.. Skylar thought. I'll try not to...

Skylar walked into her next class which happened to be her music class. Ms. Todd was chatting away with a few students over the drums while they looked upset. Ms. Todd turned around and grinned. "Skylar! What a surprise. I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Well-I.."

"No, no. Now, why don't you try out for band, hm? It'll be great for college!" Ms. Todd took Skylar's arm and pushed her in front of the drums. Skylar hadn't played drums in years, so she really wasn't sure how to do this.

Skylar picked up the drum sticks and started following Ms. Todd's orders. Hitting every note she gave, and even made up her own little beat in the process.

Once done, Skylar put the drum sticks down and smiled at her teacher, whom was staring at her in awe. "Really.. How did you learn to play like that?"

"My cousins friend's older brother taught me. We kind of learned off of each other." Skylar gave a small smile.

Ms. Todd walked over to a girl in pigtails, holding a flute.

Skylar walked outside into the cloudy weather. It was supposed to storm, meaning her mother would want her home before long.

She sat on the steps of the school and watched the time on her phone.** 2:56. 2:57.**

Time seemed to be going by way too fast. Tonight, she had to choose between Alli, Eli, and Fiona. She supposed she could do one thing, and then do another. Wouldn't that be great?

**2:59**.

Skylar sighed and opened her phone, looking through her contact list. Alli... Eli.. Fiona..

She wanted to help Alli, just because she seemed like she really needed the help. Fiona's sounded great, because I mean, who else could say they hung out with the prettiest, most popular girl at Degrassi? But Eli.. Something about Eli had come over her. Like she needed to go with him. Like it was the best thing in the world.

She opened up a message and typed:

**Be there soon.**

Skylar walked into The Dot and looked around. She saw Eli sitting in the corner of the small Cafe type thing. He looked totally into something.

"Hey," Skylar sat down beside him and waved a hand in front of his face.

He looked up with that famous smirk. "Green! Hi! I was worried you wouldn't come. I didn't scare you off?"

Skylar gave a smirk back and said, "Not in a million years."

"What if I told you I kept dead bodies in my closet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say I want to see them." She winked.

Eli chuckled and put down his iPhone. "That's great. A girl version of me."

"Well, I'm not sure about a total girl version."

"Trust me, there's a lot of me you don't know yet." Eli folded his hands together and sat them on the table. His face turned serious. "Alright, are you ready to see the most amazing thing- well. The second greatest thing in the world?" He grinned.

"Uh, yes." Skylar tried the smirk again. Something in Eli's face proved he found enjoyment in this.

They stood up, Eli held the door for her as they walked out of The Dot and down the street to the little comic book store just down the road. The clouds moved in fast, and lightning could be seen over the tops of buildings.

"You aren't scared of storms, are you?" Eli asked.

Skylar shook her head. "I find them very fun to be in."

Eli chuckled as he held the door open for her. Skylar walked in to see a few students from Degrassi sitting on chairs, or buying something at the front desk. Other kids were looking around, probably seeing what else they could steal. She only knew two or three others in here, but only but classes. Not like she'd actually talked to them.

"Aha," Eli said, grabbing two copies of Gothic Tales off the front stand. "And here be begin." He smiled.

Skylar checked her pockets and groaned. "I forgot my wallet."

"No worries," Eli held up a wad of cash. "I got it."

"No, no, no. I'd feel horrible!" Skylar pouted. People buying things for her made her feel awkward, and useless. Unless it was one of er family members, but even then it felt weird.

"Nah, you can pay be back." Eli winked.


End file.
